Ice queen
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean walk into a bar where they meet a woman who isn't friendly. She comes to their aid as a fight is about to start between them and six other men. Something is beginning to happen. The cold woman is slowly opening up, surprising everyone.
1. Walking on ice

The three men entered and went straight to the bar. She was sitting by her usual table, watching them. She could tell right away that they wouldn't cause much of a problem. She had always been fast at knowing people's true colours after watching them a few seconds. These guys were just out to have a good time, not to be a problem in someone's ass. She relaxed.

"Three beers," one of the men said.

The bartender handed three beers over to them. They were standing at the bar, looking around, scanning the room. Eventually they noticed her. She wasn't what you usually saw in the magazines. She was a bit chubby. She was wearing black leather pants and a black, detailed corsage with strings all the way down in both sides. It was a bit low cut, not too much, but she had big breasts and they really showed in that corsage. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes dark green. She was wearing a spiked choker around her throat.

"Mmm, a metal girl," the shortest of the men said to his friends.

He was a metalhead himself and he liked what he saw.

"We should go over there," the one with the shortest hair said, sending a sassy smile in her direction.

She didn't repay it. She just kept watching them.

"Don't go there," the bartender suddenly said.

They all looked at him.

"Why not?" The shortest guy asked.  
"No one messes with her. Many have tried and they have all failed," he answered.  
"Is she an ice queen?" The last of the three men asked.  
"Let me put it this way. If you wanna be sure that you can make babies in the future, you don't try to touch her," the bartender answered.  
"Uh..." The sassy one said, grabbing his balls.  
"So you're saying she alone can take on the three of us?" The metal guy asked.  
"I'm saying that no matter what, my money is always on her," the bartender said.  
"Hmm... a challenge," the sassy one said and rubbed his hands together.

He took a step forward but was stopped by the third guy.

"Don't. If she's as tough as he says, you're the last one of the three of us to try and make contact with her. I'll go," he said.

She saw him approaching. She didn't take her eyes off him. He sat on the chair across from her.

"Hello, my name is Roman and those two are Seth and Dean," he said while pointing out his friends.

She didn't answer. She just kept staring at him.

"We were wondering if you would like some company. We can't help but notice you're all alone and we thought that might be boring," he said.  
"I'm not bored," she said in a non-caring tone.  
"Okay... But still... You wanna join us for a drink?" He asked.  
"No thanks," she answered.  
"Okay then, I'll leave you to it. Have a nice evening," he said, stood up and walked over to his friends again.  
"Ice queen," was the only thing he said.

They laughed and went to sit at a table. She watched around the room for a while. Nothing was going on this evening. She went to stand up and walked to the bar.

"The usual?" The bartender asked.

She nodded. He put ice in a glass and poured her a cinnamon whiskey. She grabbed the glass. Just as she was about to take a sip, the door opened and six men entered. She watched them for a couple of seconds and then put down her drink again.

"Trouble," she said to the bartender.

They went to a table. Five of the men sat down but the last one had noticed her in the bar. He walked over to her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing alone in a place like this?" He asked.  
"Well, I was trying to ignore you but you're making it kind of hard for me," she answered.

He looked pissed off.

"Don't act like you got any other choises in here. I'm the only one even willing to look at you," he said and grabbed her arm.

She pushed his arm away and grabbed his balls, squeezing them tight. He howled in pain.

"I don't care how many choices I have. I'm not choosing you," she said.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry, please let go," he begged.

She gave a last squeeze and then let go.

"Bitch," he muttered and turned around to walk away.

Roman, Seth and Dean were chuckling at their table. It was hard to keep the laugh within but they tried their hardest as he walked pass their table. He slammed his hands down onto their table.

"What the hell are you ugly sons of bitches laughing at?" He yelled.  
"Nothing. It's all good," Roman answered.  
"Are you fags?" He asked.  
"No, we're brothers," Dean answered, not letting himself being provoked by this guy.  
"You don't look like brothers although you're equal ugly. That one looks like a half breed. Is your mother a black bitch or something?" He asked while pointing at Roman.

Roman got mad and stood up fast. His chair got knocked over.

"Don't talk about my family," he said angry.  
"What are you gonna do, boy? You can't do shit," the man said.

Roman clenched his fists and was about to launch at the man. Seth and Dean were fast at their feet, holding him back.

"Don't, Roman. He's not worth it," Seth said.  
"Come on, let the poor kid try," the man said.

Roman tried getting out of his friends' gribs but they wouldn't let him start a fight.

No one saw her coming. Her fist connected with the guy's jaw, knocking him down to the ground. Two of his friends were fast at their feet running towards her. She ran towards them as well, jumped up on a chair and onto a table, making them run pass her by accident and placing themselves between her and the three guys. One of the men turned around. She jumped down from the table and threw her fist full force into his face on her way down. He went down as well. The other guy turned around and faced her. She could hear the last three of their friends were getting up from their seats behind her as well. She looked over the guy's shoulder at Roman, Dean and Seth and slightly nodded. Seth and Dean let go off Roman's arms and he charged full force into the guy between them. It was at the same time she felt someone grab her choker, pulling it, choking her. Seth and Dean came running and threw themselves at two of the guys behind her while she turned around and took on the guy pulling her choker. It was a brawl like no other.

She was amazed to see the three guys could fight and they were just as amazed by her fighting skills. They fought together, four vs six, and they came out on top. They finally got all six men to retreat out of the place.

"Holy shit," Seth said while trying to catch his breath.

She didn't say anything. She just walked to her drink that was still on the counter. She emptied it. The guys walked over to her. Dean was holding a hand on his ribs.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.  
"The question is more if you're okay?" She asked back.  
"I'll be fine," Dean answered behind Roman's back.  
"You throw a good punch," Roman said.  
"Thanks," she said.

The bartender put three beers and a cinnamon whiskey in front of them.

"On the house," he said.

She took the drink and emptied it, then turned to face the guys again.

"You better find another place to drink in the future," she said.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"They're gonna come back and they're gonna be prepared next time," she answered.  
"What about you?" Roman asked.  
"I'll manage," she answered.  
"You need us to protect you," Dean said, giving her a sassy smile.  
"Were you just here? I'm pretty sure I protected you to begin with," she said.  
"Come on, doll, give me a break here. I just took five punches to my ribs because of you," he said.  
"What did you expect? That I end up in your bed tonight to say thank you?" She asked.  
"I wouldn't complain if you did," he answered.  
"You'll have more luck turning a straight man gay than to get me into your bed," she said.

Roman and Seth chuckled. She turned to face Roman.

"You, on the other hand. I could see myself in your bed someday," she said and tapped his cheek.

They all went silent. No one had expected those words to come out. She pushed pass them and walked to the door.

"Bye boys," she yelled over her shoulder as she exited the place.  
"I think you just melted the ice queen," Seth said.


	2. Breaking the ice

She was standing by the bar the next night, downing her first cinnamon whiskey, as she heard the door open. She didn't get a chance to turn around before she heard Dean's voice.

"Hey doll."

She rolled her eyes at the bartender before turning around to see them all three enter the place. They weren't alone. They had brought some friends. Seth, Dean and Roman walked up to her while their friends went to sit down.

"A round of beers for everyone," Seth said to the bartender.  
"How are you feeling today?" Roman asked her.  
"I'm fine. It takes more than a simple bar fight to get me down," she answered.  
"Good," he said and smiled.  
"How are your ribs?" She asked Dean.  
"Alright. It only hurts when I'm breathing," he said.

She laughed a little.

"Hmm... That's the first time I see a smile on your face," Roman said.

His eyes were glowing. She quickly turned her face into a neutral position again.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You're pretty when you smile," he said.

He grabbed some of the beers and took them to the table.

"Come join us," Seth said.

She took a look at all the guys.

"Sure, why not?" She said, letting her guards down and followed Seth to the table.

"So this is Tyler, Chris, Kevin, Dolph, Jack, Luke and Corbin," Seth said while pointing to each man as their names were being mentioned.

All the men greeted her.

"What's your name?" Dolph asked.  
"Doll," she answered and gave Dean a quick look.  
"Doll?" Dolph asked but he didn't get an answer.

She sat down.

"Have we met before?" Chris suddenly asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"I know you from somewhere. I'm sure of it," he said.  
"We've never met," she said firmly, hoping he wasn't about to recognize her.

Her picture and her name had been in the news many times but it was years ago in her past and these days she didn't like if people remembered her. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I know I know you," Chris said quietly but then seemed to give up.

Dean leaned in.

"Doll? Really?" He asked while smiling.  
"You named me. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have," she said.

Roman looked at her.

"You're really not gonna tell us your name?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" She asked back.  
"Guess not but it would be nice to know," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because he wants to know which name to scream out later tonight," Dean said in a teasing tone.

Roman punched him in the chest. She smiled again. Her eyes met Roman's. She didn't stop smiling this time. He was looking so sweet, his eyes glowing again and he smiled back.

The door suddenly flew open. Her eyes went straight to it and she stopped smiling.

"Oh shit," she said.

All the guys turned their attention to the door. The six men from yesterday was standing there with baseball bats.

"I told you they'd come back," she said and slowly stood up.

One of the guys pointed at her with the bat.

"You! You're gonna get what you deserve!" He yelled.  
"What's the matter? Are your balls still blue?" She asked.

He looked angry. The ten guys around her stood up as well. The six guys looked scared although they had bats.

"Do us all a favour and just walk out the door. Don't start a fight you know you can't win," she said.

A few awkward seconds passed.

"Fine. Let's go, boys," the guy said.

They all retreated.

"Well, that was easy," Dean said.

Everyone sat down again.

The evening went on. The drinks kept coming to the table. Beers for the guys, cinnamon whiskey for her. She had no idea who was actually paying each time but she never had her wallet out. Somehow a drink would just be put in front of her. If she didn't know any better, she would think someone was trying to get her drunk.

The evening was fun. She was smiling more than she usually did, most smiles were aimed at Roman. There was something about him. He was talking to her most of the evening, constantly smiling at her with a glow in his eyes. The conversation between them soon turned in to flirting. She normally wouldn't do that but she couldn't help it with him. She had to admit to herself that she wanted him.

The more drunk people got, the louder they got too. They leaned their heads together to be able to hear each other. At some point he placed his hand on her thigh. Normally she would more or less break a guy's hand for doing that without permission but not this time. As he saw she didn't push his hand away, he slowly moved it up and down her thigh, caressing it. She felt herself get wet.

" _Fuck! Not here, not now,_ " she thought.

She felt a bit ashamed. Normally she was in full control of everything around her but she couldn't help herself this time. She bit her lip. He noticed and smiled while giving her a dirty look.

"I... I have to pee," she said and hurried to her feet, almost running towards the toilets in the back.

"Get it together," she said to herself in the mirror. "He's just a guy. You can handle him. Oh god... I just want him to rip off my clothes and fuck me."

She opened the faucet and splashed some water on her face, hoping to cool herself down. She looked in the mirror again.

"Nope, still horny," she said to herself.

She opened the door. He was waiting outside, leaning his hand on the door frame. He gave her a dirty look and then entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. He walked towards her, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. He pushed her up against the sink, her head tilting back against the mirror as he kissed her down the neck. Her breathing turned heavy. She pulled her fingers through his hair.

"Roman... " She whispered, not able to finish her sentence.

He looked at her.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and they went out of the bathroom together. It didn't go unnoticed that they went to grab their stuff at the table and were about to take off together. They were cheering as only drunk men can do whenever one of their friends are getting lucky.

"Roman's getting some doll tonight," Dean yelled.

She blushed. They said their goodbyes and left the bar together.

He lived close by so they walked to his place hand in hand. As soon as they had entered his home and closed the door, he was over her. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

He got her out off her jacket and boots and took off his own boots as well. His jacket fell to the floor while kissing and pushing her out of the hallway. She was walking backwards, letting him lead her through the house while his hands and his lips were all over her. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. He continued down and started opening her pants.

They had finally reached the bedroom and he pushed her down on the bed, pulling her pants off. He took off his own shirt and bowed down to kiss her again. He kissed her down the neck and bit down on one of her breats. His fingers went to her back, unhooking her bra. He took it off her and started sucking on one nipple while playing with the other with his fingers. She enjoyed every touch, every kiss, every lick, every bite he delivered to her body. He moved downwards, kissing and licking her stomach. He looked up at her as he pulled down her panties. He sank his teeth into her thigh, making her shiver and moan a bit. He bit her while slowly moving up towards her pussy. She closed her eyes the moment his tongue hit her clit. He was licking her so good. He reached up one hand and squeezed one of her nipples. She couldn't hold back. She came. He kissed her up her stomach again and smiled at her.

"Never have I made anyone cum that quickly," he said.  
"Never have I cum that quickly," she said and smiled back.

He stepped out of bed. He pulled down his pants and his boxers. She liked what she saw. His dick was big and hard and she was more than ready to feel it inside her. He went back down, placing himself on top of her. His dick was at her entrance but he didn't push it in. He was teasing her. She tried pushing her crotch up but it didn't help.

"Roman, please," she said.  
"Tell me your name," he said.

She bit her lip and shook her head. He pressed in the head but no more, teasing her even more.

"You want this, you tell me your name," he said.  
"No..." She whispered.

She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him in.

"You either fuck me or you let me go right now," she said.

He gave up and pushed himself all the way in, making her moan out loud. He thrust into her hard over and over, making her entire body shiver from pleasure.

"You like that?" He asked.  
"Aha... Keep going..." She moaned.

He upped the pace and she felt herself getting close again. She closed her eyes. She scratched her nails down his back as she came. Her muscles squeezed his dick and he couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed in one final time and moaned out loud as he came too. He stayed on top of her and leaned in and kissed her. She pulled her fingers through his hair and he gently bit down on her lip.

"That's was amazing," he said as he let go off her lip.  
"Mmm," she just said and smiled.

He went to stand up.

"Be back in a minute," he said and went to the bathroom.

When he came out, she was already dressed and about to put on her boots.

"You're leaving?" He asked surprised.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You want round two?" She asked.  
"Well, maybe. I just thought you might spend the night," he said.  
"And get to experience an awkward morning where we don't know what to say to each other and one of us make up a stupid excuse to get rid off the other? No thanks," she said.

She put on her boots.

"Okay then," he just said.

She walked over to him.

"Look, Roman, this was amazing. I really enjoyed it and I don't mind doing it again some other day. But right now I'm gonna go home and probably think about what you can do with that tongue all night," she said and smiled teasingly.

He couldn't help but laugh a little. She kissed him.

"Come find me again some other time if you want," she said.

She grabbed her jacket and left his house.


	3. Melting the ice

"Here comes your boy," the bartender said.

She had heard the door behind her but she hadn't turned around yet.

"He's not my boy," she said and turned to see Roman walk towards her.

He was alone this time. He smiled as he reached her and stood next to her.

"I was hoping you'd be here," he said.  
"Were you now?" She asked and emptied her drink.

He eyed her up and down. For once she wasn't wearing leather pants. She was wearing a short black dress. It was simple but she looked damn good in it. She had worn it on purpose, hoping he'd come back to the bar tonight.

"You look great," he said and licked his lips.

She smiled and pushed the empty glass towards the bartender.

"One more. And a beer for him," she said.

A beer and a new cinnamon whiskey were placed in front of them.

"Where are your boys tonight?" She asked.  
"I don't know. At home, I guess," he answered.  
"What made you come here alone?" She asked.  
"Didn't feel like sharing you," he answered and winked at her.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. She shivered. He smiled at her reaction. He placed his hand on her back, leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready for round two if you are."

He slowly moved his hand down to touch her ass. She bit her lip. She quickly emptied her drink, looked at him and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked to his house again. She took off her boots while he was looking at her.

"You look so good in a dress," he said as he slowly walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled up her dress a bit so he could touch her ass. He dug his nails into her buttocks, making her let out a little moan. Again he led her backwards into the bedroom while kissing her and touching her.

This time she was a bit more aggresive. She pushed him up against the wall and pulled his shirt off. She kissed and licked him down his stomach and went to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him as she opened his pants. She could see he was enjoying it. She pulled down his pants and boxers. She grabbed his dick and took him in her mouth. She sucked him up and down while constantly keeping eye contact with him. She loved seeing how she turned him on.

She got to her feet again and stepped away from him. She took off her dress. She turned around so she had her back against him. He reached forward and unhooked her bra. He pulled it down her shoulders while he was kissing them. She turned around again. He grabbed her waist and swung her around so she was against the wall. He pulled down her panties. He leaned in and bit her neck while placing his hand between her legs. She was already wet. He pushed in two fingers and started moving them in and out. She was moaning. He bit her earlobe and whispered in her ear.

"You like that?"  
"Yes, god, yes," she whimpered.

He kept fingering her and bit down on her neck again. He felt her muscles squeeze his fingers as she came. He smiled at her as he pulled out his fingers, putting them to his lips and licking them clean.

He grabbed her waist and lifted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him. He lowered her onto his dick and started moving slowly. She was moaning right away. Little by little he increased the pace. He slowly walked backwards till he reached the bed, sat down with her still on him and she started riding him. She couldn't get enough of him. She was moving fast up and down, loving the feeling of him inside her.

With a swift move he turned them around so she was lying on her back with him on top of her. He started thrusting into her hard, making her feel every inch of him as he hit deep inside her. She couldn't hold back. She screamed out her orgasm while he kept thrusting into her as deep and hard as he could. She pressed her nails into his shoulders as he came with a roar. He collapsed on top of her. They were trying to catch their breaths. He licked her earlobe and whispered.

"That was good, Callie."

The sound of her name made her stiffen. How did he know? He looked at her and smiled.

"Get of me," she just said.

He rolled off her. She went to stand up but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be mad about it," he said.  
"How did you find out?" She asked.  
"Chris was sure he knew you so he couldn't let it go. He finally remembered he had seen you fight years ago and he remembered your name and googled you. He sent me a lot of articles about you," he said.  
"He shouldn't have," she sneered.  
"You were a great kickboxer. You were undefeated. And from day to day, you more or less just vanished from the face of the earth and never fought again. Why?" He asked.  
"My uncle died. I lost my parents when I was very young and he took me in. He taught me to fight. He taught me to turn my rage and my sadness into kickboxing. When he died, I didn't wanna fight anymore," she said, still feeling sad about the memory.

He pulled her back down in bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"But you're still fighting. Not like you used to but in bars. It makes sense now why you're so good at it," he said.  
"I know. No one gets to bullshit me around," she said.

He laughed a little.

"I noticed that," he said.

She turned to face him.

"Okay, no more doll then. Hi, I'm Callie. Nice to meet you, Roman," she said and gave him a little smile.

He kissed her nose.

"You wanna stay tonight?" He asked.

She thought about it.

"Can you guarantee another round before the night is over?" She asked while giving him a dirty look.  
"As many rounds as you want," he said.  
"And tomorrow?" She asked.  
"We'll have an awkward morning and we'll get through it. I don't know where this thing will go but I wanna find out. So let's try an awkward morning and breakfast and see if we still wanna see each other after that," he answered and kissed her.


End file.
